Alpha Stigma of Zero
by Azakiar
Summary: Louise summons Ryner Lute, bearer of the Alpha Stigma. Set after the Volume 1 of Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu. This is my first fanfic, please don't kill me if something is wrong. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or The Legend of Legendary Heroes. Just wrote next few chapters, but they disappeared so...wait until after my ragequit
1. The Summoning of the Lonely Demon

Chapter 1: The Summoning of The Lonely Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own _Familiar of Zero _or _The Legend of Legendary Heroes_.

* * *

"_I beg of you."_

What? Ryner Lute shook his head, confused. Was he hearing things? He could almost swear that he had heard something just then.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

Servant? _Servant?_What is this voice talking about? Ryner was definitely sure that the voice have been real this time. Even if it was his imagination, he was certain he was not so insane as to have a voice in his head calling for a servant.

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

Ahhh, it makes sense now. This voice was intending to summon a familiar. Wait, this didn't explain why he was hearing the voice!

"Ne, this is so troublesome~" Ryner sighed to himself. He had just wanted to take an afternoon nap with his large pillow, when all of a sudden he could hear someone calling for a familiar.

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

For some reason, the voice reminded him of Sion Astal, his former classmate at the academy and the current king of Roland. The stupid hard-working idiot who tried to change the world. Why couldn't he just take naps and live peacefully like Ryner? The n;voice carried the same determination; the same will; yet at the same time, the voice had something else.

A sense of desperation and need.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

Then, a bluish-green oval appeared in front of Ryner. He gazed at it, and hesitated. After all, who would ever want to summon _him_ as a familiar? Ryner Lute, the bearer of the Alpha Stigma? He was hated. He was feared. He knew this very well.

"Ah, Ryner, you there? Sorry, this time I couldn't get the extra fluffy pillows, just make do for now." The jail warden came strolling in.

Ryner made up him mind.

"Ne, sorry for your troubles Warden-kun, but I will be leaving now."

And he took a step into the portal.

And vanished.


	2. Everything's Troublesome

Chapter 2: A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own _Familiar of Zero _or_ The Legend of Legendary Heroes_

* * *

Louise looked disdainfully at the crater she had created with her latest spell, the [Summon Servant_]. _The smoke cloud gradually cleared to reveal a slender young man with black hair and black, lifeless eyes. He was lying on the ground, muttering something about how tired he was and how troublesome everything was.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

She had summoned something alright; that in its own right was something to be praised upon.

But she had summoned a commoner.

Of all things to summon, she summoned a commoner.

Her pride took a massive beating. She turned to Mr. Colbert, and pleaded,

"Mr. Colbert! Please let me try [Summon Servant] again!"

Colbert shook his head.

"I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But I've never heard of a plebeian being a familiar before! The very idea is utterly insane!"

"Continue, Miss Valliere. Or would you rather be expelled?"

At this threat, Louise bit her lip. Her mother would never let her live it down if she came home, expelled from school.

She turned to the young man who appeared to be dozing off, still lying on the ground.

"Get up, commoner. You should count yourself lucky. Usually, you would go your whole life without having this privilege"

And she kissed him.

* * *

Ryner was in a daze.

After traversing the portal, he had arrived abruptly to find himself on the ground. He was then called a commoner several times(_Well, _he thought,_ better than being called a monster at least)_, witnessed an argument between what he assumed was a student and her teacher, and was suddenly kissed by the girl.

Suddenly, he felt a red-hot burning sensation in his left hand.

"Argh! Argh! I'm burning! Help! Get Water! QUICKLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~!"

Ryner cried out in distress, but he only received the scathing and amused looks of the other students. His summoner, the pinkette, just stood there staring at him resentfully.

As suddenly as the pain had arrived, it left.

"Hmm, those are some interesting runes there, Mr. Familiar. Would you mind if I got a quick sketch?"

The balding professor bent over him and inspected the runes. After making a quick drawing of them, he ushered the rest of the students to class.

His new master,Louise or something, stood up and began walking back to the large castle.

"Come, familiar. We have things to discuss."

So he followed her.

* * *

***Time Lapse***

{In Louise's room}

"Now, familiar, I shall ask you several questions. This is because, as your Master, I thought I would be kind enough to at least try to get to know my familiar. Be grateful. So, what is you name, familiar?"

Ryner and Louise sat on opposite ends of a ornate wooden table. Ryner was currently being interrogated by his new master, Louise.

"Eh...my name is Ryner Lute."

"Rynerlute? What a strange name. What is the world coming to these days. Very well. I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. You shall address me as Master."

"Ne, that's too troublesome. Can't I just call you Louise or something?"

"No. Know you place, commoner. You are nothing but a lapdog. Now, where are you from, familiar?"

"Ah, I'm from Roland. By the way, what country is this?"

"Roland? Do not lie to me, commoner. Such a ridiculous place cannot possibly exist. Now answer truthfully, or I will have to punish you."

"I'm telling the truth, you know? Ahh, you really do not know Roland?~ This is so troublesome..."

"You are delusional, familiar. Show me proof that this 'Roland' you speak of exists."

"Well, I was born there...I guess the only proof is my memory, really. Anyways, just trust me on this, yeah? It takes too much energy to explain my life in detail~"

"...very well, familiar. I will be so kind as to overlook your blatant lie this time. Now, I am tired. It is time to sleep."

With this, Louise began to strip off her clothes.

"Wa, what are y-you do-doing, Master?!"

Ryner, shocked, swiftly turned around. While he often ranked last in the academy, he knew enough to never look at a girl while she was changing. Kiefer had told him this many, many times.

"What do you think familiar, I am getting ready for bed."

"N-No matter how you look at this, isn't this way to inappropriate!"

"What do mean?"

"W-Well, you are changing right in front of a man, yeah?"

"What man? You are just my lapdog, commoner. Remember it."

_So,_ he thought_, she was serious when she said that? I have a very bad feeling about this..._

Suddenly, she threw her clothing at his face.

"I expect to have these washed, cleaned and returned by tomorrow, familiar. Or you shall not have breakfast."

"Wh-Whaaaaa, there's no way I would ever do thiiisss!WHYYYYY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ryner's loud complain fell upon the sleeping ears of a very scary tsundere pinkette.

*Deep sigh*

_Well, at least i can use this chance to explore the castle. Maybe i could even get a pillow for my pitiful excuse of a bed._

Being careful not to make any sound, he took the *cough*lingerie*cough* and tried to find someone to help him with the troubling chore.

* * *

***The Next Day***

"Ahh, how should I wake her up? If I do it too abruptly, she might hit me,ne~Maybe I should try again later? But then she would be late for her classes, and she will definitely hit me...ne, this is so troublesome~Maybe I should just take another nap?~"

Louise woke to the random pondering of Ryner. She sat up, rubbed her eyes to get rid of the last traces of sleep and looked at the useless familiar she had summoned yesterday. While she was happy she had summoned something and had not been expelled, she was still disappointed at it being a commoner. The lowest of the low.

"Dress me, familiar."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you waiting for? The clothes are in the closets, if you do not know."

"..."

"Hurry up, familiar. I have to get to class."

"..."

"I say, if you do not dress me I shall deny you your breakfast. Would you like that, Familiar?"

"...no"

"Good. Now dress me."

"...no"

"I do not have time for your games, plebeian. Now, dress me or no breakfast."

"...bye"

Ryner slowly stood up, turned around.

And ran.

Behind him, he could hear the shrieks of his master demanding him to go back and explain, along with several threats of no food or bed.

He knew better. If Kiefer or Sion ever found out he had something like dress a naked girl...he would never be able take peaceful naps again.

"Ah, this is so troublesome~Maybe I shouldn't have gone through the portal."

Suddenly, he bumped into one of the maids carrying a tray of food, knocking the tray of food on the ground.

"Ahh, I sincerely apologize,my lord, I was careless and did not look where I was going. Please forgive me!"

The maid squealed in fright and bowed,desperately pleaded for forgiveness. Ryner looked troubled on how to respond.

"Eheheh, it's my fault as well, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You and stand up now, you know? It's not much of a big deal...I'm not really a noble anyway, I'm just a commoner like you, you can stop apologizing already,yeah? Ah! I know! To apologize for bumping into you, maybe I could help you bring some food out to the nobles?"

Even if Ryner hated work, he still tried to uphold his ideals and morals of trying to be nice and helpful. Every now and again. When he remembered to.

"Oh, if that's the case, then I shall gladly accept you goodwill, Mr..."

"Ryner. Just call me Ryner."

"Well, thank you Mr. Ryner. My name is Siesta. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too."

* * *

After serving food for a few minutes, he was considering whether or not to leave when he walked by a loud-mouthed blonde boy. As he walked pass, he heard a small _thunk,_ and saw a small vial of purple-ish liquid fall out of the blonde fop's pocket. Ryner, deciding to be a nice person, tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder.

"What is it, commoner. You are wasting my time."

"Eh, I was just going to tell you that you dropped something just then, yeah?~"

With this, Ryner pointed to the small vial on the ground.

"That's not mine, brat. Make sure that your assumptions are true before you go interrupting other people's mornings."

"Eh, but I swear I saw it fall out of your pocket. I was walking by just now, you know?~"

Suddenly, one of the other students piped up

"That's Montmorency's personal perfume, isn't it?"

Sensing something bad was going to happen, Ryner began to walk away.

As he walked away, he could hear the raised voices of two girls, followed by two successive crisp slaps.

Ryner smirked. While creating trouble for others was not his particular hobby, it was still relaxing to see teenagers live without worry or fear of each other. Where he was reminded of the innocence of youth.

The innocence of those who live without an Alpha Stigma in their soul.

While he reminisced about the days he spent with Sion,Kiefer and the others, the snobbish voice of the blonde call him back.

"So, plebeian. What do you suggest is a good punishment for someone who has tarnished the reputation of two fine upstanding women?"

"Um, well, I suggest that you apologize, yeah?~ Then you can go take an afternoon nap and relax~ Ah, I feel like taking a nap right now~~"

The other students laughed, while the blonde boy's face flushed red with anger.

"I was suggesting a punishment for _you, _not me you idiot. Never mind. I believe a duel would be perfect to teach you a lesson. Therefore, I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!"

To finish off his challenge, Guiche dramatically waved his cloak behind him.

Ryner just looked at him blankly.

"...no"

Everyone comically fell down to the floor.

"Wa,What did you say? I am formally challenging you to a duel!"

"Why would I waste my time dueling you? It's to troublesome,you know?~ I would much rather spend my time taking a nap~ Why can't everyone just be friends and take naps together~O-kay?~"

"..."

Everyone just stared at Ryner like he was some freak.

"Whatever, plebeian. Meet me in Vestri court in 10 minutes. Be there."

Guiche turned around and left. The hall instantly sprung into a fresh buzz about the duel and the strange familiar.

*sigh* "Ne, what a troublesome fellow...I should go and tell him I'll be taking a nap."

Ryner also turned and left, leaving Siesta on the brim of crying.

She had seen what happened when commoners fought with nobles.

Nobles always won.


	3. A Lazy Duel

Alright, here's a new chapter!

About the late update...eheheh...let's move on?

* * *

"Guiche, stop this! You know duels are forbidden!" Louise proclaimed angrily as she approached the flamboyant blonde.

"Only between nobles, Zero. And your familiar is certainly by no means a noble."

Said familiar was currently lying on the ground behind Louise, tired from be dragged across the ground by his master. Gingerly standing up, his bored expression betrayed no anxiety towards the upcoming duel.

"Now, stand aside Zero. This is a duel for the honor of two fine ladies, as well as my pride as Guiche de Gramont. Just go over there and watch the show."

Louise was just about protest when an arm reached out from the crowd and covered her mouth before dragging her into the masses. Guiche blinked at the sight before rounding on Ryner.

"Now, commoner. You will learn your place in the world. Remember this day, commoner! The day that you grovel on the ground and beg Guiche the Bronze for forgiveness!" The boy declared before swinging his rose, making a petal fall to the ground. The petal glowed and in a flash of light was instantaneously replaced by a metal golem. "This Bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent!"

Ryner glanced at the Valkyrie. Giving it a once over with his eyes, he could tell the Valkyrie was made to be aesthetically pleasing rather than practical. He bet even a simple IZUCHI could destroy them easily. Giving an annoyed sigh,he yawned and stretched to the left, casually avoiding the golem's punch. Guiche stared in irritation.

"Are you taking this as a joke, you simple plebeian? Are you trying to insult one such as I?"

"Even if you say that, it will still hurt if it actually hits me, you know?"

Even thought he was in a duel, he was still so listless...

"You impudent commoner! Valkyrie, charge!"

With this, the Valkyrie once again charged at Ryner. This time, though, instead of simply moving out of the way Ryner jumped backwards and prepared his magic circle. Once he landed on the ground, he shouted while pointing at the golem:

"WHAT I SEEK IS LIGHTNING: IZUCHI!"

From his magic circle, a weak thunderbolt shot out of the center and completely obliterated the bronze golem.

Weak in his standards, anyway.

Guiche, and most of the crowd as well, were doing very fine impressions of goldfish at this point. What they believed to be the Zero's familiar, a commoner, had just used magic. But that wasn't all. He had used lightning magic. That in itself was line class at the very LEAST. And he had done without a wand, too! Stammering, Guiche pulled himself together.

"You...D-Don't get full of yourself! S-So what if you took down one? Try t-taking this!"

With that, he quickly swiped his rose sideways, allowing 6 more Valykiries to form, this time holding weapons. Once again sighing, Ryner placed his hands above his head, and spiraling downwards he chanted the magic of Estanbul.

"I OFFER THE CONTRACTED WORDS, LETTING THE SLUMBERING MALICIOUS SPIRIT DWELL WITHIN!"

Ryner moved.

He moved _fast. _

In the time it had taken for him to chant the spell, the golems had managed to surround him. That didn't matter though, because in the blink of an eye Ryner had moved past them.

He punched Guiche in the face. Although the force was relatively weak, the speed and momentum more than made up for it as the blonde fop was sent flying backwards as he screamed in pain. The golems, realizing their target had gone, turned around to face him. But he was gone.

He was once again standing over the blonde noble, this time with a troubled expression on his face.

"Err...I actually don't really want to beat you up...so could you please surrender? Otherwise..."

By this point, Guiche was already lying in a fetal position. Blood was running freely from his broken nose and he was staring at Ryner with large, dinner-plate eyes.

"Y-yes! I yield! P-Please don't hurt me! Please!"

With a small whooshing sound, the remaining golems disappeared, allowing silence to reign throughout the field. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Ryner lay down next to Guiche who yelped in surprise. Pulling out the pillow which he kept on him at all times, he rested his head on the pillow and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Today...is a really good day for a nap outdoors..."

He dozed off, not noticing everyone, even Guiche, managing to face-vault at his statement.

* * *

I never realized how bad my English was until i wrote this...

Just gonna casually jump off a cliff now...

Azakiar out!


End file.
